Jubei
}} Jubei is a powerful independent Mage that is wondering the world in seeking to avenge his family. He gained the title Bloodege which grew into the moniker Bloodedge Jubei(ラグナ十兵衛 Raguna Jūbee). He has currently adopted the identity of Sid Evans. Appearance "Sid Evans" is a tall young and masculine man. He is normally seen wearing a white collar shirt with a black jacket. He wears Black ankle length trousers and coco brown shoes. He also seen wearing gloves occasionaly. He has messy black hair and emerald green eyes, which appear dark blue in the anime. He has tan caramel brown skin. Personality "Sid Evans" is easily described as a pervert. He is constantly seen groping young women and is known to take the panties and bras of unexpecting girls and keep them. This has lead to numerous females hating him and keeping a fair distance away from him at all times. Despite this he is a very noble person, as he is seen helping anyone he can and not let anyone with power harm the innocent. He is very laid back, to the point of being outright lazy. He is shown to be very aggresive to those that pick a fight with him. Despite all these traits he is very headstrong, and never does anything without thinking it through. For unknown reasons he is very secretive and holds a grudge against his brother for unknown reason's History Synopsis Equipment Akuma no ejji: J'''ubei has a unique broadsword that was forged by Jubei from what he describes as The Flames of his Soul". The sword has various and unique abilities. The first is the ability to transform into a scythe in whichi the handle becomes longer and the blade fold to the side revealing a new blade composed of blood. The second is that Jubei can make the blade regenerate by using iron from the blood of those it has cut and impaled. The third is its ability to fuse with Jubei, allowing him to creat diffrent weapons form his own blood and turns him into "The Sword". The 4th abillity is that it can transform into a nodachi called Hanran. The Last ability granted is that the life-force of the user is bond to the blade and stops them from ageing can only die if both he and the blade are destroyed. Magic and Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: Jubei has great magical power that he acquired due to years of training. It is said to rival the 10 wizard saints and normal mages are unable to move when in his very presence. When fully exerted it has chaotic and destrutive features, he has used it to destroy things from battlefields to towers and appears to be a charcoal-red colour. Master Swordsman: 'Jubei uses an unknown style of swordsmanship. This style is known for its two unorthodox methods of combat. While on defense the user leavs various gaps and opening in their stance while the opponent is attacking and at the last possible second the user changes their stance in to a "''perfect" version. This allows Jubei preforms a "perfect" counter attack. On offense Jubei draws the attention of his opponent by either using the blade and attacs with their body, this can also work vice versa. A true testement to his skill is that he has been able to go toe to toe with Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail. '''Masterful Hand to Hand Combatant: He normally relies on wepons for combat but also has shown great skill in martial arts styles. He uses these techniques in conjunction with his weapon(s) Enhanced Sense: '''All of Jubei's sense are too the peek making him an excellent tracker. He can hear the heart beat of his opponent. He can smell their fear. '''Enhanced Durability: He is resistant to most physical attack and some magical attack. Enhanced Stamina: '''In both of his forms Jubei has desplayed a level of stamina soo great to the point he can go through intense training that most S-Class mages would consider a death wish. '''Enhanced Strength: '''As Jubei, "Sid" was born with a level of strength that had gained him the moniker strongest being alive in his homeland. He has the ability to crush almost anything into dust with his strength alone. He has increased his strength through training that would kill any normal creature, human or not. '''Enhanced Speed: another result of his extreme training he is faster than most people and his speed is said to be only matched by those who use speed magic. Darkness Magic: Transformation: 'Jubei uses transformation to change form to another form. He also emploies it more like a form of requip switching between attires. He has been seen uing it to transform parts of his body into weapons blades. He main uses this magic to hide his identity. *'Battle Form: In progress. *'The Butler: '''A form that Jubei has used to protect his identity. In this form the user takes the form of a butler that appears in there mid 40's. The users hair is tied in to a ponytail. In this form Jubei only relies on strength and speed and has discards all of his weapons while in this form. '''Take Over': Jubei can use Take Over 'to, as the name suggests take over the abilities and powers of sertain creatures, he uses a take-over called Dark Soul. Dark soul has been described as a hybrid of Satan soul and Beast soul. *'Dark Soul: Dark Soul allows to take-over the form of a creature known as the Black Beast. He uses this take-over the form of a creature that resembles a vampiric-ghoul. Both of Jubei eyes red and allows the user to turn their body or parts of their body into a mass of black energy and can grow numerous tentacles. **'Dark Soul: Beelzebub': In progress. **'Dark Soul: Jester': In progress. **'Dark Soul: Black Beast': In progress.